Napalm Records
Napalm Records is an Austrian independent record label focused on heavy metal and hard rock. Originally, Napalm focused mainly on black metal bands such as Abigor and Summoning and folk metal bands such as Falkenbach and Vintersorg. Later on, the label expanded its roster by adding gothic metal, symphonic metal, power metal, doom metal, metalcore and nu metal bands, as well as stoner rock acts Monster Magnet, Karma to Burn, and Brant Bjork. Napalm has its own publishing house named Iron Avantgarde Publishing. Roster * 1914 * 8kids * Æther Realm * Adept * Ahab * Alestorm * Alien Weaponry * Alissa * Alter Bridge * Amberian Dawn * American Head Charge * Arkona * Audrey Horne * Be'lakor * Black Mirrors * Bloody Hammers * Beyond the Black * The Brew * Candlemass * Cavalera Conspiracy * Christopher Bowes and his Plate of Beans * Civil War * Coal Chamber * Cold * Conan * Crimson Shadows * Dawn of Disease * Dee Snider * Delain * DevilDriver * Diabulus in Musica * Draconian * Drescher * Dropout Kings * Dust Bolt * Ex Deo * Exit Eden * End of Green * Evil Invaders * Finsterforst * Gloryhammer * Glowsun * God Is An Astronaut * Gormathon * Grave Digger * Greenleaf * HammerFall * Hate * Heidevolk * Hoobastank * Imperium Dekadenz * Infected Rain * Jinjer * John Garcia * Kamelot * Kanzler & Söhne * Kobra and the Lotus * Kontrust * Konvent * Legion of the Damned * Life Of Agony * Lord of the Lost * Majesty * Mammoth Mammoth * Mammoth Storm * Månegarm * Megaherz * Midnattsol * Monkey3 * Monster Magnet * Moonspell * Mortillery * Motanka * My Sleeping Karma * Myles Kennedy * Nachtblut * Nemesea * Nervosa * Oh Hiroshima * Oomph! * Otep * Paddy And The Rats * Phantasma * Powerwolf * Rage of Light * Rumahoy * Russkaja * Samael * Satyricon * Saltatio Mortis * Serenity * Serum 114 * Seven Kingdoms * Shylmagoghnar * Sisters Of Suffocation * Sirenia * Skálmöld * Skindred * Skyblood * Sleeping Romance * The Smashing Pumpkins * Sojourner * Stalker * Scott Stapp * Stoned Jesus * Summoning * Suns of Thyme * Temperance * The New Roses * Thulcandra * Thy Antichrist * Tiamat * Toxpack * Tremonti * Unleashed * Unleash the Archers * The Unguided * Van Canto * Varg * Vintersorg * Visions of Atlantis * Walls of Jericho * Warbringer * W.A.S.P. * Wind Rose * Wolfheart * Warkings * Xandria * Ye Banished Privateers * Year Of The Goat * Zombie Motors Wrecking Yard Former artists * 9MM * Abigor * The Agonist * Alunah * Angizia * The Answer * Artas * Ásmegin * Atrocity * Audiotopsy * Battlelore * Belphegor * Beseech * Beyond all Recognition * Brant Bjork * The Bulletmonks * Crimfall * Dargaard * Darkwell * Deadlock * Diemonds * Die Verbannten Kinder Evas * Dominion III * Edenbridge * Elis * Enthroned * Ereb Altor * Fairyland * Falkenbach * Fejd * F.K.Ü. * Gigan * Glittertind * Hatesphere * Heavatar * Heidenreich * Hellsaw * Hollenthon * Huntress * Ice Ages * In Battle * Intense * Iron Fire * Jackson Firebird * Isole * Jaldaboath * Jungle Rot * Kampfar * Karma to Burn * Katra * Korpiklaani * Lacrimas Profundere * Leaves' Eyes * Lonely Kamel * Lonewolf * Lunatica * Mehida * The Midnight Ghost Train * Mortemia * Myriads * Nightmare * Nox Aurea * Otyg * Paragon * Pet The Preacher * Power Quest * Product of Hate * Rêverie * Revolution Renaissance * Siebenbürgen * The Flight of Sleipnir * Seventh Void * The Sins of Thy Beloved * Steak * Stoned Jesus * Stream of Passion * Striker * Stuck Mojo * Svartsot * The Sword * Trail of Tears * The Graviators * Tristania * Týr * Valient Thorr * Venomous Maximus * Vesania * Visceral Evisceration * Vista Chino * WeltenBrand * Zodiac Distribution * Universal Music Group (Germany, Austria, Switzerland) * Alternative Distribution Alliance (US) * The Orchard (Canada, UK, Nordics) Category:Heavy metal record labels Category:Austrian independent record labels Category:European record label stubs